1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, especially to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a method of disassembling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display is installed with a double-sided adhesive light-shielding tape sandwiched between a backlight module and a LCD panel. Two sides of the double-sided adhesive light-shielding tape are respectively adhered on the backlight module and the LCD panel for not only shielding the edges of the backlight module to avoid light leaking but also for preventing the friction happened between the LCD panel and the backlight module to avoid optical films of the backlight module being scratched and the display quality of the liquid crystal display is affected.
In the process of production and testing, an operator may have to repeatedly assemble and disassemble the liquid crystal display. Since the LCD panel is installed in an plastic frame and is adhered by the double-sided adhesive light-shielding tape, thus, for disassembling the LCD, the operator has to press the plastic frame, such that the plastic frame generates deformation and a corner of a LCD panel is exposed from the plastic frame. So the operator can remove the LCD panel from the double-sided adhesive light-shielding tape so as to be released from the plastic frame.
However, since the backlight module is adhered on the other side of the double-sided adhesive light-shielding tape, in the process of disassembling the LCD, the double-sided adhesive light-shielding tape would be pulled or stretched to cause the relative locations of the backlight module and the LCD panel are deviated, and each optical film of the backlight module may therefore be damaged and the topmost optical film may be scratched; or even, when the LCD panel of the disassembled LCD is very thin in thickness, the LCD panel may be damaged or even broken, so that defective products are produced and the production cost is wasted.